Bubble Wrap
by Enjoyed Ski
Summary: The Milton ferrets order some new items that need unpacking, however King is too busy to help! M/M pairing


"Well looks like that's the last of it." Fox said as he set down a box in a room filled with similar ones.

"Awesome, we got that knocked out of the way pretty fast." Daryl replied as he opened one and started rummaging through it.

"No problem, it's gave me something to do besides trying to finish the new Pridelands book before Peanut." Fox joked as he opened another.

"I've only seen some of the movies. I'm not up to speed on reading yet. Just wasn't even necessary out in the wild." Daryl explained as he started to unpack.

"I could help teach you some when we're done with this." Fox offered as he moved onto another box.

The two continued on unpacking all of boxes which took almost as long as it took to move them in the first place. The ferrets had added a new room onto the mansion so they could fill it more of their impulse purchases. They asked Daryl and King to unpack all of those purchases for them, but King had already had plans and asked Fox to cover for him. Fox didn't have any plans himself, so he didn't mind helping his best friend out.

"Man, they buy some of the weirdest things." Daryl noted as he took out a glass sculpture of a baseball bat from a box filled with bubble wrap. He went to grab something else out of it, but one of his claws hit the side and caused a large pop from the bubble wrap. Daryl nearly jumped out of his fur at the sound, which he wasn't expecting.

"Not used to bubble wrap eh?" Fox chuckled.

"As much as I'd like to say I've learned everything about this lifestyle, I definitely am not too familiar with a lot of it." Daryl answered scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You do a well enough job with it. Don't downplay how well you've adapted." Fox encouraged.

The two soon had everything unpacked and were done with the project. Fox picked up his book and headed for the door.

"Alright, I'll see you later Daryl." Fox waved.

"Hey wait Fox. Do you still think you could help me with reading and such?" Daryl asked.

"Oh yeah, my bad. I forgot I offered. I'll definitely help you." Fox said as he went over to the bed that the two had carried into the room at the very beginning. He motioned for Daryl to come over next to him.

"Thanks." Daryl said as he sat down next to Fox.

"So how much do you know exactly?" Fox inquired as he opened the book to the first page.

"I can recognise all the letters, and I can recognise the basics of how they form words. But nothing more than that." Daryl explained.

"Alright, I'll just go one word at a time. We can just reread the first paragraph a few times so you get exposed to the same set of words." Fox responded as he placed a finger down below the first word and begun.

The two went over it for a good half hour, with Fox giving Daryl time to soak things in. Daryl managed to pick up things very well and was able to read the first paragraph out loud by himself at the end of it all. He had a pretty large grin on his face, proud of his accomplishments.

"Thanks a lot Fox, that really helped me get the hang of it." Daryl thanked Fox with a large hug, which took Fox off guard. Hugging was fairly common for Daryl, but Fox was really only used to hugging family or close friends. The situation was definitely out of the norm for him. Not to mention he was enjoying the embrace more than he should have.

"You alright Fox?" Daryl asked when he saw how red Fox's face had gotten.

"Oh I'm fine." Fox tried to laugh it off as he closed his book aburptly.

"Really, cause I think I know that look." Daryl smirked.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Fox attempted to compose himself, but embarrassment was creeping up on him.

"I might not know a lot about books, but it doesn't take much to notice someone's attraction." Daryl grinned as he took Fox by the shoulders and pinned him to the bed.

Fox gasped, not expecting the sudden advance from Daryl. Although he'd be lying if he denied that a part of him wasn't hoping for just that.

"Daryl I-" Fox began but got cut off when Daryl took him in for a rough kiss.

It didn't take long for Daryl to claim dominance, slipping his tongue into Fox's mouths and wrestling the husky's into submission. Fox moaned as Daryl pressed his weight against him, making his body shudder. After a moment Daryl broke the kiss.

"I don't know how I didn't notice a cutie like you was gay." Daryl commented running his paw down Fox's cheek.

Fox felt his face burning up. Daryl's words didn't seem particularly intimate, but his tone turned Fox on instantly. "Haha...yeah, I am. You are too?" Fox asked, feeling stupid for asking a question that seemed pretty obvious at this point.

"Yeah I was the odd one out in the pack. From the other packs we met, I found there were usually only one or two as well." Daryl explained. "But enough of that..."

Daryl quickly drew Fox into another kiss, biting the bottom of the husky's lip. Fox got lost in the sensations, overtaken by how rough the feral was. Although he should have expected that. Daryl rubbed down Fox's body, making him shiver in anticipation. Fox wrapped his arms around Daryl, holding their bodies close to one another.

It wasn't long before Daryl made his next move, brushing Fox's tail aside and slipping a finger into the smaller canine. Fox froze and let out a yelp.

"W-w-wait!" Fox managed to choke out.

"Going to fast than what you're used to?" Daryl asked, stopping what he was doing.

"It's more of, I've never done anything before to be used to it." Fox answered honestly, letting embarrassment fill him. Admitting he was a virgin made him feel a bit pathetic.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." Daryl gave Fox a seductive grin that let the husky know his feral partner wasn't going to take it easy on him.

Daryl then went down on Fox, pressing his tongue against the smaller canine's tailhole. Fox let out as a gasp as Daryl proceeded to lick around the area, soon pressing his tongue in and lubing up the inside of Fox. Fox couldn't help but moan at the stimulation, soon finding himself painfully erect. Daryl let out a proud grunt at the sounds he was eliciting from Fox as he continued to probe him with his tongue.

Fox found himself panting and sweating already by the time Daryl finished his escapades. Daryl returned his paw next to Fox's tailhole, only this time he went straight to two fingers inside instead of one. They slipped in quickly thanks to the lube work he had done with his tongue, but that didn't stop Fox from being unprepared. Fox yelped, trying to spread his legs apart some to allow room. However much to his dismay, the invasive fingers still filled him pretty well.

Fox attempted to move along with the fingers as Daryl stretched his insides with them and used his claws to scratch inside Fox. Daryl certainly was rough and showed no signs of slowing down. Fox just tried to take it as best as he could with deep breaths. While it stung a bit, he had to admit that he was enjoying the stimulation a lot. Daryl managed to find an area that was getting some sharp breaths from Fox rather well, and quickly snuck in a third finger to Fox.

"Oh fuck." Fox blurted out, as Daryl went straight for hitting the spot from before hard. Fox lost control and hit his orgasm, cumming all over his own chest. Fox struggled to regain his breath as Daryl pulled his fingers out.

"Well looks like you couldn't even wait for the main course. Looks like someone's a greedy little bitch." Daryl said seductively, licking Fox on the nose and making him wince. Fox didn't know why, but the little bit of dirty talk Daryl put into that sentence made his heart race.

As Daryl towered over Fox, he bit down on Fox's bottom lip again, showing more dominance against his submissive partner. At the same time, Daryl pressed his own cock against Fox's rear entrance. Fox gulped at the feeling of how big it was. "Well puppy I guess I'll just have to make you do that again."

Before Fox could do anything, Daryl was already lodging himself inside of the smaller canine. Fox shuddered as he felt the warmth inside of him. Almost as soon as Daryl had himself fully inside, he was already pulling out. Fox cried out at the first thurst, however it soon was drowned out to a low moan as Daryl went to pounding him hard.

"Ahhh, ahhh" Fox found himself unable to say anything and instead just taking it as best as he could.

"You like that don't you bitch?" Daryl smirked as a licked Fox's cheek.

Fox just nodded and tilted his head back, grasping onto Daryl as he was roughly fucked without so much as a pause. Daryl bit down on Fox's neck as he upped his pace. Fox just moaned, taking it all as best he could. Fox definitely felt like a bitch right now, but he didn't mind it.

Soon the stimulation became too much for Fox as he approached another orgasm. "Ah, shit. I think I'm gonna-" Fox started, but before he could finish his sentence Daryl responded by pounding him even harder. Fox got lost his train of thought in the pleasure and in a few moments found himself losing it a second time.

Daryl wasted no time pulling out and positioning himself over Fox's face. "Open wide bitch." Daryl commanded, to which Fox responded by opening his mouth and panting with his tongue stuck out. Daryl gave his own dick a few more strokes before letting out a grunt. Half of the cum managed to make its way into Fox's mouth while the other half just left streaks across his face. Fox licked the remainder off of his face as best as he could.

Daryl laid beside him, both of them getting their breathing patterns back to normal. "Looks like being feral and rough as opposed to all sophisticated still has some perks huh?" Daryl joked. Fox let out a small chuckle as he cuddled up to Daryl. Daryl pushed him aside. "Sorry, no cuddling until after round two."

"Wait. Round 2?" Fox blurted out.


End file.
